TMNG Advance
by G-Power
Summary: Following the Kraang invasion and having been separated from their mother Saldana, the Lotus Sisters (Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle) recuperate from their fight ahead at their aunt's dimensional house where they train to the point where they can return to New York City to defeat Lady Shade and the Kraang once and for all.
1. Deep Within The Woods

**Title: Deep Within The Woods  
><strong>

**Summary: After escaping from Lady Shade and the Kraang, the Lotus Sisters take shelter at their aunt's dimensional home to recover and figure out how to stop the Kraang. The sisters deal with not having Saldana around and the possibility of Lee not making a full recovery, and a mysterious creature stalks the group.**

**Characters: Coral (the loving and caring aunt of Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle and younger sister of Saldana), San and Mūn (the twin sisters and cousins of Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle, except that San is the happy, optimistic one while Mūn is the gothic, gloomy one), and Venus (the female plant mutant)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll never forget the night my nieces left New York City. Lee got badly hurt. My older sister Saldana is...gone.<em> Coral narrated. _So they came to my dimensional home I grew up in with my daughters, a place we could all be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leona.  
><em>  
>Ella, Donna, and Ellie all carried the weakly Lee into the warm, steamy tub. The tub was glossy pearl filled with warm clear water and colorful coral underneath.<p>

"This will keep her hydrated; help her heal faster since her element is water." Donna said.

Donna walked out of the room with Ellie, but Ella stood there and sat on the floor patiently to her older sister's side while Lee was now confined to a bathtub filled with water that keeps her body hydrated. Thanks to the clothes that her aunt gave her, she was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and dark green skinny jeans.

_Rafaela keeps a constant vigil over Lee, waiting for her to wake up._ Coral added.

Outside, Ellie was feeding her aunt's pet imp-like creatures while humming at the same time. Thanks to the clothes that her aunt gave her, she was wearing an orange blouse tucked into her light green shorts.

The creatures flew around to tackle Ellie in some sort of a tickle fight, causing the ninja sorceress to laugh out loud uncontrollably.

_Michelle goofs around a lot, but she does a ton of chores around the house._ Coral continued. _But mostly, she goofs around a lot. Especially around my pets. Donatella built a lab in the attic, trying to create a medicine to heal Lee._

Donatella was working on a medicine for Lee to get her better. Thanks to the clothes that her aunt gave her, she was wearing a purple T-shirt and brownish green sweat pants. The attic was the most realistic place in her aunt's house. The room has starry wallpaper with a castle design in silhouette and small telescope in the corner of the window that looks almost like a real observation room.

"One last drop, and I think I've done it." Donna whispered to herself.

Then suddenly, the potion exploded right in front of Donna's face covered in smoke on her failure.

_And then there's me and my daughters San and Mūn. _Coral concluded. _They spend most of my time training with my nieces while I was planting my neverending garden. I miss my sister. Hopefully Leona will recover to her full health. But life, as Saldana would say, must continue on.  
><em>

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas (minus Lee), San and Mūn sparred with each other out in the front yard of the dimensional house as their daily training session. The sky was very clear filled with big white clouds and many floating circular islands surrounding Coral's home island. Donna lifted up ten small rocks to form them into chunks of gray sharp pointy stones and shoot at Ellie, but Ellie had swiftly dodged each stone with extreme speed and aimed her arms in the air to create a ball of wind and threw at Donna. Ella came across to punch San in any limb her flaming fist come contact to, but San releases a gold solar energy blast at her older cousin while Mūn formed an orb of silver energy in front of her hands and fires it at her other two older cousins.

That's when Coral walked outside in a calm manner. Seeing her daughters and her nieces brawling each other recklessly, she walked over and started to motivate them to stop training now.

"Enough!" Coral shouted firmly. "You guys are acting like a bunch of wild animals fighting for food."

"No, we're not, mom." San replied happily.

"That's why it's called training." Mūn added gloomily. "Things are just kind of tense lately."

"We're all just a little frustrated, Aunt Coral." Ella stated. "No offense, but Ellie, Lee, Donna, and I don't belong in your home. We belong in the Crete fortress at New York."

"Okay, not entirely accurate but, uh, it's fine." Donna admitted.

"Yeah, but like Mother would say, we must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us." Ellie said, mimicking her mother's voice to honor her wisdom.

"Wow, that's deep." San and Mūn said softly.

"Mother's gone, Ellie, and Lee may never wake up." Ella commented with disagreement. "The universe dealt us a terrible hand."

Frustrated, Ella stomped back to the house, leaving her family gazing at her sadly for the loss of Saldana.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Ella was still keeping her eyes over Lee again while her family was chilling downstairs to watch Mikey's new favorite yet addiction show: Crognard the Barbarian, which features the protagonists battling creepy alien slugs. But the family entertainment was cut short when they heard Ella shouting from above.<p>

"Guys! Get up here! Now!" Ella shouted.

Donna, Ellie, San, Mūn, and Coral immediately ran upstairs and entered the room to notice Lee has woken up from her unconscious state.

"Lee?" Donna gasped.

"Hey, guys." Lee smiled with her raspy tone in her voice.

"Lee, you're back!" Ellie beamed, giving her older sister a tight hug and not paying attention on the pain she's giving to Lee.

"It's okay, Ellie." Lee said, struggling to break free from Ellie's painful hug. "Take it easy. Let me go."

"Let us get you out of here." Ella said.

As Ellie and Ella brought Lee downstairs by carrying her by the shoulders, Donna looked her older sister over and pressed her hands on the chest to carefully analyze Lee's current condition. Thanks to the clothes that her aunt gave her, she was wearing a blue tank top and emerald green shorts. Unfortunately, her body has a human flesh on one side and a pure water tendril on the other.

"So we've been here for three months? I've been out that long?" Lee said, astonished.

"You had us worried sick, Leona." Coral reassured. "Ella barely slept."

"That was nothing." Ella scoffed.

"So, like, why does she sound different?" Mūn wondered, knowing that Lee was talking in a much deeper voice than she was before.

"She sustained damage to her throat and pretty much everywhere else, for that matter." Donna responded. "Despite the fact that her birthmark is healed." She then unveiled a small vial filled with medicine that she made from her aunt's garden. "Here. Take some more of my special patented plant medicine. You'll be healed in no time."

After Donna makes Lee swallow some, the weak ninja sorceress started to feel gross out through her body because of the awful taste from the medicine.

"Oh, that tastes like it's supposed to come out of me, not go into me." Lee confessed.

"First thing tomorrow, we're gonna start training again, you and me." Ella reassured, sitting next to her older sister with a grin. "I'll have you on your feet in no time, sis."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lee and Ella approached a small stream outside of the house. Ella was trying to encourage Lee to cross, but her older sister herself was forced to resort with a steel walking stick for balance because she's still very weak after being struck by Lady Shade.<p>

"Come on, Lee, you gotta build up those muscles." Ella said. "You've been weak for three months."

"Don't remind me." Lee remarked weakly.

Lee was slowly trying to move as quickly as she can, but she collapses herself on the grassy ground, which made Ella turning her attention to her older sister with a worry look on her face.

"I don't think...I'm I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again." Lee said sadly.

"Don't talk like that. That's not the Leo I know." Ella said, trying to encourage Lee so that she can regain her strength. "Now, come on. Let's cross this creek."

Lee then struggles back to her feet and takes another swig of the plant medicine from a glass flask that Donna gave her to get better. But within moments, Lee started to feel dizzy and nauseous that she drops the flask onto the ground and falling to her knees to the point of Ella watching her older sister not feeling too good. Immediately, Lee vomits all of the blood she has in her system onto the carnivorous plant.

"You okay, Lee?" Ella asked, rushing to her older sister's aid. She looked at the blood that her sister spilled out and gasped in horror. "And why you spill out blood?"

"I think it's that medicine Donna gave me." Lee replied sickly. "My blood stream is getting weak."

"Come on." Ella said, helping Lee back up on her feet. "You need some rest."

When Ella carries Lee back to their aunt's house where Lee can rest, they completely oblivious about the blood that Lee vomited out on the ground. Speaking of Lee's vomiting blood, that liquidity substance has sunk down into the ground, trickling down below where a pair of glowing green eyes appears that had slowly manifests itself in a mutant.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, back in the house, Lee was recovering herself on the couch with Coral, San, and Mūn taking care of her. That's when she brings up about her mother that'll make everyone debating as to whether or not she's actually gone or not.<p>

"I just can't stop thinking about Mother." Lee said softly. "Maybe she's not really gone."

"We saw it happen." Donna said sadly. "Shade threw her into an ocean whirlpool."

"Maybe Lee's right." Coral said calmly. "I mean, Saldana was a great ninja sorceress."

"The greatest in a century." Ella added wistfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, guys, the show's starting." Ellie said with a smile.

San walked over to sit on the floor next to Ellie and watched the new favorite cartoon show. Unfortunately, all of the electricity in the house went out in split seconds.

"Aah! Aw, man." Ellie and San whined, not pleased about that.

"It's just a blown fuse." Donna said, calming her sister and her cousin down. "I'll fix it in two seconds flat."

All of sudden, the fire in the fireplace goes out as well.

"You gotta be kidding me." Donna groaned.

"Looks like we need more firewood." Ella said.

* * *

><p>Outside, during the night time, Ella headed out into the nearby forest to chop up some more firewood with an axe. Then, she heard a small but sudden sound rustling from behind her, making the ninja sorceress getting in her fighting stance.<p>

"Who's there? Show yourself." Ella demanded, her voice becoming frightening.

But Ella only realized that it is only one of her aunt's pet imp-like creatures rummaging through the leaves as it was flying towards Ella, landing on her left shoulder.

"Just one of the imps." Ella sighed, petting the imp on the head. "Poor little guy. I've bet you were lost."

Suddenly, a plant-like humanoid creature with glowing green eyes came up behind Ella and engulfed the ninja sorceress with many plant-like tendrils to cover her mouth before she can shout out for help.

Luckily, the imp has escaped from the plant creature and flew away for help.

* * *

><p>Back at Coral's house, everyone was starting to worry about Ella not returning after the imp told them what happened to Ella.<p>

"Ella!" Ellie screamed. "She's been gone for hours."

"Ella!" Coral shouted.

"Ella! Can you hear us?" San asked, still feeling positive about the situation.

"Don't you think she'd answer?" Mūn remarked gloomily.

That's when the feeble Lee begins to maintain her leadership role on her family.

"All right, we split up." Lee ordered. "San and Mūn, you guys take that way. Ellie and Donna, you take that way."

"Split up? Are you crazy?" Ellie snapped.

"Out there alone? In night?" Donna groaned.

"Ellie and Donna, you're going." Lee sneered.

"What about you?" Coral asked.

"I'll wait at the house in case Ella comes back with you." Lee replied. "I won't be much help out there, anyway."

* * *

><p>Under the night sky, Mūn and San head off in one direction while Ellie and Donna took the other way through the woods after Lee slowly slithered back to the house.<p>

While walking in the woods, San was happily determined to find Ella while Mūn was no way near happy on her twin sister's determination, but she does appreciates the moon shining the dark starry night.

"I've always hated these woods at night." San chuckled. "When I was a kid, I was sure scary monsters were gonna creep out and eat me."

"No monsters here, sis." Mūn assured with a tiny grin.

Mūn howled playfully out loud, but her scary howl got suddenly interrupted when she has started to have a dependable feeling around the area.

"What is it? You're getting some moon vibes again?" San asked, getting worry.

"I think something's watching us." Mūn replied. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different part of the forest, Donna and Ellie came across a forest clearing with a small tree-like cabin in the center of it.<p>

"What's this?" Donna whispered.

"Let's check it out." Ellie whispered back. She pushed Donna forward in front of her. "You go first."

Donna groaned. The two sisters walked inside the cabin and found the place lay out with a lot of different types of flowers hanging and a small shrine built around the flask of plant medicine that Donna had made for Lee. Just when Donna had figured out the mystery of the shrine, Ellie immediately covered her older sister's mouth and motioned her index finger to a female humanoid of breathing plant-like creature resting on the ground. The plant-like humanoid woke up from her sleeping state to reveal herself wearing the same clothes that Ella and begins to chase the two sisters out of the cabin until the vines that were tied around her arms in place had stopped her in her tracks.

Once the girls were quickly out of the cabin, Donna suddenly realized that the plant-like mutant was wearing Rafaela's outfit, making her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Ellie, I think that creature is Ella." Donna said.

"She's all different and weird looking." Ellie said. "Like the mutants back in New York!"

"Something must have changed her into one." Donna replied, suspecting that something has caused Ella to be change.

Suddenly, Ellie gets caught in a vine-like trap up on the nearby tree from above.

"Help me!" Ellie screamed.

"Hold on. I'll cut you down." Donna said.

Ellie saw a plant mutant walking slowly behind Donna, but it wasn't Ella this time.

"Look out!" Ellie screamed in horror.

Donna turned around and got cornered by a large feminine mutant, but she has no choice but to scream for help.

"AHHHH!" Donna screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>Hearing Donna's cries for help, San and Mūn immediately rushed forward to where their cousins might be, but they were quickly being pinned against a tree by the creature that had cornered Donna. As the moonlight shines down at the mutant, she looked like an adult woman who has dark green skin, darker green hair, and wore a black bodysuit that almost resembles like a sleeveless leotard. She also has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and legs.<p>

"You two aren't going anywhere." The plant mutant said in a dull feminine tone.

"Watch us." Mūn spat.

Mūn releases a strong lunar energy blast from her left hand directly at the mutant's face, which immediately drop the twin ninja sorceresses to the ground. Mūn and San were able to fight back hard with their magical powers.

Despite the fact that the moon has strengthened Mūn's powers, she was getting thrown hard against the trunk of a tree by the mutant's brute strength. San watched her twin sisters being completely knocked out, which allows the plant mutant to fight against her.

"I'm gonna find help." San said, running away back to the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" The plant mutant asked threateningly.

San was trying to run away from the mutant's monstrosity as fast as she can, but the plant mutant's rapid speed is too much for San to handle.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Coral was still outside in the front yard with her oldest niece and helps Lee trying to balance herself with the use of her powers. Lee was struggling to walk in her half between forms, using her water tendril to aid her in some way.

"Get on your feet, Lee." Coral said calmly as she was comforting her niece. "You must endure the pain and stay strong."

Before Lee can thank her aunt for her kind encouragement, San quickly walked out of the forest that causes her mom and her cousin to boggle in question.

"San?" Lee and Coral said confusingly.

"Lee! Mom!" San shouted.

Then, San was unexpectedly grabbed on the by the plant mutant, who then send out a plant tendril to seize Coral and grabbed her towards San. With injuries seriously slowing her down, Lee doesn't nearly make it to save Coral and San in time.

"Help!" San and Coral cried, being dragged into the darkness.

"No!" Lee hollered.

Stumbling on the ground and falls on her knees, Lee was forced to venture into the woods to find her family.

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, Donna and Ellie woke up to find themselves trapped in vines to the plant-like version of Rafaela, who was growling at them like a frantic bodyguard.<p>

"Easy, Ella." Donna said softly. "Try and remember. We're your sisters."

"Yeah." Ellie said quickly. "You can come home with us and live in the attic. I'll give you free food and fresh water every single day. I swear."

That made the plant Rafaela coming to her senses clearly. She looked up at her tied up sisters and gave them a soft, calm smile. But that ended shortly when the female plant mutant comes in with her new catches: Coral, San, and Mūn.

"Aah! It's Venus!" Ellie shrieked. "That's what I named her."

"Coral! San! Mūn!" Donna gasped.

The plant mutant (now named Venus) puts her captives down to the ground near the door and then approaches Rafaela, who was now growling at her like a dog.

"Now, to finish you off." Venus said coldly.

Venus grabbed the plant-like ninja sorceress by the face and quickly started to suck all of the blood out of Ella into herself, which made everyone else watches the draining process in total horror.

"Leave her alone!" San cried in tears.

"Ella!" Coral shouted.

"It's feeding off of her, like mutagenic blood sucker." Donna gasped.

But it was too late. Venus unfolded her hand and only dropped Ella's clothing and the remnants of her physical form to the ground after all of the blood in Ella has been drained.

"No, no, no! Ella!" Mūn shouted, crying harder than her twin sister.

"You turned my sister into a plant! You turned him into a plant! I'll bash that blood straight out of you when I get free, Venus!" Ellie yelled angrily as she was spitting out her outrage.

"Is that so?" Venus asked slyly, walking forward to suck the blood out of Ellie. "You're next."

But Venus was distracted when she heard a cry for help outside.

"Help. Help!" A familiar voice called out from outside.

Venus walked towards the door as Donna quickly recognizes the voice as her older sister's.

"Lee." Donna said with worry.

Venus walked outside and searched around for that voice, but no one was here...until a ninja star was thrown at the back of her head, causing the plant mutant to turn to the weak ninja sorceress standing before her.

"Give me back my family, monster." Lee demanded.

"If you want them, then you'll have to go through me." Venus said with a cold smile.

Lee went into her ninja fighting stance and charged forward to fight Venus with all the strength and energy she has. But Venus swiftly entangled her with a plant whip from her arms and knocked the weak ninja sorceress away to the ground. As Venus had slowly approaches Lee to put an end to her life, Lee desperately struggles to get up slowly from the ground and manages to stab it just in time and manages to construct her left arm into a sharp blade just in time to slice every limbs of Venus's body with it.

Quickly, Lee hurries toward the cabin and had freed everyone with excruciating effort. But she immediately noticed Rafaela's plant-like body lying on the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Lee asked.

"It's Ella." Donna replied. "Long story."

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Coral said.

But then, Venus returned back to destroy the ninja sorceresses for a short battle.

"You all won't escape from me!" Venus roared.

Despite the ninja sorceresses attacking the plant mutant with all of the tools in the cabin, Venus reformed herself and stalked towards Lee, who slowly backed up toward the shrine. That made Venus stopped her tracks in her advance to make Lee figuring out that the plant mutant is really after the flask of plant medicine.

Waving the flask at Venus, Lee tosses the medicine bottle to her family in a dangerous game of "keep away" to keep it away from the plant mutant. When Ellie grabs the flask last, Venus managed to ensnare her with vines and immediately retrieve her "treasure".

"You girls can't defeat me." Venus said evilly.

"That's what you think." Lee said with a glare. "Let's do this, ladies!"

Suddenly, Lee swiftly pounced on Venus from behind and shatters the flask of medicine with a pitchfork as she, along with Donna and Ellie, stabbed Venus into a tree with the pitchfork while Coral magically conjures up a steel chain for San and Mūn to tie Venus onto the tree with it, defeating the female plant mutant.

"That's what you get for messing with my cousin, freak." Mūn said angrily.

"That should hold her." Ellie said.

"Now, come on." Coral said. "We gotta get her back to Donna's lab."

"You really think you can save Ella?" Lee asked, looking over to Donna.

"Honestly, I don't know, Lee." Donna replied honestly. "I just don't know."

That reply made everyone feeling depressed.

* * *

><p>Later, in Donna's lab, Donna was managed to extract all of the blood from Venus with an IV tube and pumped it back into Ella's now plant body, which reduced to Venus to nothing but plant goo. Then, Ella woke up fully restored in the lab.<p>

"Yes! You're back!" Ellie, San, and Mūn smiled excitedly, hugging Ella tightly.

"What the heck is going on?" Ella asked.

"A crazy swamp monster sucked out your mutagen and turned you into a plant, dude." Ellie explained.

"But I used this IV Tube to drain all the blood out of Venus and back into your body." Donna added.

"Cool." Ella smiled. "Thanks, D."

"So what happened to the monster?" San asked.

"It got turned back into plant goo." Donna replied.

"Pretty wicked." Mūn smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Donna worked all night to save you." Coral said softly. "Lee never left your side."

Surprised, Ella turned to face her water ninja sister with a grin. Ella had never left Lee's side when she was injured, now Lee never left Ella's side when she was turned into a plant.

"Thanks." Ella smiled.

"That's what sisters are for." Lee smiled back. "We gotta heal up, girls. We have a city to take back."

"Heck yeah!" Ellie cheered.

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Coral, San, and Mūn all walked out of the lab and went to sleep inside their rooms.

* * *

><p>But even after all that, the jar containing the glowing goo of Venus started to crack that possibly means she might return for her revenge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my new story. Sorry I've took so long. School has been pushing me down lately, but I manage to finish this chapter. Please review and I'll update real soon.<strong>


	2. A Fierce Dagger

**Title: A Fierce Dagger**

**Summary:After Donatella once again tries to impress Casey (this time with a hockey stick), she discovers and befriends Dagger who is being hunted by a scientist named Sarya. Donatella then convinces her family to help protect it. However, Dagger grows to have a crush on Donatella and that causes Donatella to choose between Casey or Dagger.**

**Characters: Dagger (A teenage techno-organic being), Sarya (Dagger's scientist mother)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stalking through the woods late at night, a female scientist named Sarya Kesh was on the hunt for an unknown being she has been chasing after for a while.<p>

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sarya said to herself. She was holding a black plasma laser weapon gun. "You know he's out there. He's watching me."

Pulling up her weapon, Sarya was ready to take down her target. Suddenly, a fast figure jumped down from a tree and aimed its laser cannon at her from behind, which causes a large explosion rising above the trees.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the next morning, Donna was busying on her work in her lab. It wasn't any scientific research this time. She was actually preparing a little gift to present for Casey: a hand-made silver metallic hockey stick with her purple clover symbol on the hook.<p>

"Too much?" Donna asked.

"Do you really want my opinion?" Ellie inquired, popping up behind her older sister.

"Only if you think it's perfect." Donna responded.

"Then it's perfect!" Ellie smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Using the crystalline warp pad that Coral used for teleportation, Donna and Ellie hopped onto the warp pad for their destination. They had arrived at the O'Neil Farmhouse and quietly snuck inside the barn where they found Casey repairing an old truck. Casey looked up and was happy to see the girls again.<p>

"Hey, girls." Casey greeted casually, walking forward to Donna and Ellie with his hands inside his pocket. "Did that cell phone April had works?"

"No, we use the warp pad to get here after we found this location." Ellie replied with a smile. "Besides, Donna has a present for you."

Donna's face blushed red as she presents the gift she made to Casey. Casey stared at the silver metallic hockey stick. He was really impressed, but his eyes widened when he saw the purple clover symbol on the hook that made him recalling what Ella said that Donna has feelings for him.

"Wow, that's just super cool. Thanks so much, Donna!" Casey said with an awkward chuckle. He dropped the hockey stick on top of the truck as he quickly dodges the romantic move and escapes outside with a quick explanation. "Well, got to go! Got some, uh, training to do with, uh, April. Thanks again, Donna!"

After Casey left out of the barn, Donna and Ellie teleported back to their aunt's house into the living room. Ellie wants to comfort Donna for her failing impression on Casey.

"Are you okay, D?" Ellie asked softly.

"Devastated." Donna sighed sadly.

"That's rough, sis." Ellie said with a soft smile. "But don't worry, you'll get his attention some other way."

That's when Ella was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest because she secretly watched the whole event from her aunt's crystal ball near the lamp.

"Smooth move, genius. It's never gonna happen, Donna." Ella said, trying to persuade her younger brother that the love thing she had with Casey isn't gonna work. "We're mystic ninjas. He's a human boy and you're a ninja sorceress. The sooner you get used to it, the better."

Ella walked over to her saddened sister and puts on a smile on her face, readying to get her sister's mind off of the lovey-dovey stuff.

"You know what you need?" Ella asked with an energetic smile.

"You to leave out of my sight?" Donna answered with a glare.

"A little dimensional forest ninja training! Sounds like fun, right?" Ella replied, placing her left arm around Donna's neck.

Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she let out a whimper since she has no other way to get out of her older sister.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ella finally got both Donna and Ellie to engage in a little forest ninja training. But the two younger ninja sorceresses are failing miserably since they keep on bumping into trees every time their older sister tries to attack. Up on a hill, Lee was watching the whole training session as she was pleased with Ella's handiwork.<p>

"Sorry girls, we're not in the city anymore." Ella said with a grin. "You need to get used to this new environment. No buildings, no subways. Lots of trees."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ellie groaned, lying on the glassy ground.

"Well, what do you think?" Ella asked, turning to her older sister.

"Hmm, ninja hunt." Lee said.

"Ninja hunt." Ella repeated with a sly grin.

"Ninja hunt?!" Donna and Ellie restated shockingly.

"You wanna join, Lee?" Ella inquired.

"Yeah." Lee said eagerly. But unfortunately, the painful injuries coming from her liquefying left arm and right leg made her decline with a groan. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not up to it. Enjoy your little hunt, girls."

When Lee slithered back to the house, Ella turned back to her younger sisters with her game face.

"Okay, I'll give you a five minute head start into the forest, and then I hunt you down." Ella explained. "If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to wash Aunt Coral's imp pets."

"No way! Not the imps, man!" Ellie cried.

"They get rough when it comes to bath time! We can't wash them!" Donna whimpered.

"Then get moving." Ella grinned slyly.

Then, Donna and Ellie ran away into the forest.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to give their aunt's pet imps a bath, Ellie and Donna were hurrying through the woods. But they couldn't find a spot to hide because of all the trees.<p>

"How do we hide in the woods, anyway?" Ellie asked worryingly.

"We could climb a tree." Donna suggested, looking up at the nearby tree.

"That's the first place she's gonna look." Ellie stated.

"But we got to hide, now!" Donna shouted.

Donna and Ellie both climbed up a tree to hide from Ella.

"Aw, we are _so_ washing those imps." Donna sighed desperately. "Ella's gonna find us up here in, like, five seconds."

"I...don't think...so." Ellie said, looking up with her voice shaking in fear.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

Donna looked up and gasped in fear. They spotted a teenage techno-organic boy staring angrily down at them from above.

"Um, hi?" Ellie smiled nervously.

A teenage techno-organic boy aimed his laser cannon at the girls, who were jumping down from the tree and landed their feet on the ground. The strange boy followed them down and held out his weapon at them. Donna and Ellie's birthmarks glowed and they drew out their elemental powers. The boy let his arm cannon down and his eyes were analyzing the girls' powers, effortlessly mimicking the way Donna wield her powers.

"What is it? Some kind of robot boy?" Ellie asked.

"It looks like the techno-organic being!" Donna replied.

"That's correct, and the name's Dagger." The boy said.

Donna releases a powerful metal blast that split into multiple fragments at Dagger and Ellie releases the strong sound of high amplitude at Dagger from her mouth, but Dagger quickly creates a green force field for protection from the girls' attacks and sends them flying with his swift kicks.

"He's too powerful. Run!" Donna shouted, getting up from the glass.

Donna and Ellie ran away with Dagger quickly chasing after them.

Meanwhile, Ella was silently searching for her younger sisters on their ninja hunt. She then spotted them running into her as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, you're not even trying to hide!" Ella said harshly.

"Dagger!" Donna and Ellie cried, leaning closer to their older sister's face.

"Who the _heck_ is Dagger?" Ella asked.

When Donna turned Ella around, the red ninja sorceress finally found Dagger was heading in their direction. But she wasn't scared at all.

"Looks like we're gonna get some real training." Ella smiled happily.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie all drew out their powers and charged forward to attack Dagger, but the techno-organic boy immediately beaten them with sheer strength, vast intelligence, and the mimicry of their respective elemental fighting styles effortlessly.

"Wow, Dagger's got skills." Ella noted.

Suddenly, Donna caught a quick glimpse of Dagger's right arm and notices that he's really wounded.

"Guys, stop!" Donna said, stopping three people together from attacking. "Can you see he's hurt? I don't think he wants to fight us." She looked back at Dagger's arm. "I can fix your arm if you let me. I want to help. It's not bad, but I'd like to take you home where we can clean it up and bandage it."

"Is that okay? Hello? No way! We can't bring a robot boy with us!" Ella declined.

"Of course we can." Donna said. She turned to Ellie. "Ellie?"

"Bring him home." Ellie said quickly.

"Two to one, Ella." Donna grinned before facing Dagger with a calm smile. "Hi. I'm Donna. This is Ella, and this is Ellie."

"Nice to meet you all. The name's Dagger." Dagger greeted politely.

Unbeknownst to the girls and Dagger, Sarya had been spying on them the whole time from behind the trees.

"Well, I'm been hunting him for too long." Sarya muttered to herself. "And now he goes and finds himself friends with other humans! No one is going to stand in my way from my job."

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Coral was bandaging Dagger's arm after Donna had introduced the techno-organic being to the rest of the group, although Lee and Mūn were less than thrilled to meet him.<p>

"You can't just bring a robot stranger home!" Lee protested.

"But he needs our help just until his arm gets better." Donna explained.

"There you go." Coral said softly to Dagger. "Try not to use it too much for the next few days."

"Thank you." Dagger smiled. Then, his smile turned into an angry frown. "Yesterday, I was human with a vast IQ until I was turned into this techno-organic structure by my mother." He faced Donna with a kind smile. "But Donna is a good person to notice my injury."

"Aw, thanks, Dagger." Donna smiled back.

Suddenly, Donna's eyes and Dagger's eyes stared at each other. They could even feel their hearts beating rapidly in their chest as if they are falling in love at first sight, but that was interrupted when everyone, except Coral and San, were laughing at Dagger and Donna's sudden attraction toward each other.

"Dude, you two are so lovebirds now." Ellie laughed.

"Can I be the first to say_ ew_?" Mūn asked gloomily.

"Zip it." Dagger said coldly.

"And we're not lovebirds." Donna added threateningly.

Then, Donna and Dagger gazed back at each other and then turned away with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Dagger was trying to recover from his arm. But he was actually following Donna around wherever she goes, relentlessly trying to get the brainiac ninja sorceress's attention which only succeeds in making Donna blushing at his sight. It turns out that Dagger likes doing things that Donna loves to, due to the fact that they both share the same amount of intelligence.<p>

That's when Donna realized something. It totally makes sense to her now.

Donna remembers that Donnie keeps trying to one-up Casey's attempts to impress April and wants to earn April's heart for himself when it became very clear that Casey is also in love with April. But her love situation is quite different from that. She has a HUGE crush on Casey and fell in love with him at first sight, but now she develops a crush on Dagger due to his amazing intelligence and fierce looks. She's confused, but she does like to spend time with both boys at times.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ella had took Dagger, Donna, and Ellie into the woods to help them work on their camouflaging abilities.<p>

"Donna and Ellie need to learn to blend in out here, forest stealth. If you're gonna stay with us, at least you can help out." Ella said to Dagger. "So show them some stuff, okay? If you need me, I'll be feeding the imps."

Ella walked her way back home with a brown bag in her hands.

"Okay, let's get this session started." Donna smiled.

While Dagger was training with Donna and Ellie in the middle of the training session, Sarya appeared behind the nearby tree with her weapon armed and ready.

"I see him." Sarya said to herself. "I must get him back."

Sarya jumped out and fires her laser weapon at Dagger, but her techno-organic son quickly shielded himself and the girls with a green force field. Dagger grabbed Ellie and Donna on his shoulders and escaped from his mother with rocket legs.

"No! He's gone." Sarya said angrily. "But not for long."

* * *

><p>That night, in the kitchen, Dagger walked in to watch San making a delicious soup for the family dinner.<p>

"Uh, San, I need your help." Dagger said.

"Sure, what do you want?" San asked happily.

"A new look." Dagger replied.

San beamed happily and quickly took Dagger to her bedroom upstairs. She has tried almost numerous clothing to get Dagger looking cool and chill until she finally found a perfect look for him to try when he told her the real reason why he needs a new look.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna like you in that." San assured.

Later on, Donna was walking into the kitchen and paused for a minute. She was staring at Dagger in a new style. Dagger was wearing a green T-shirt with black designs, black pants with green pockets, and black and green shoes. According to Donna's eyes, he looks so hot!

"Hey, Donna." Dagger said coolly. He slowly yet calmly approached Donna with a beautiful red rose. "I want you to have this. A token of you being my friend."

"Uh, yeah, thank you." Donna said nervously as she took the rose from Dagger. "Well, got to go to finish my experiments, bye!"

Donna walked her way out of the kitchen, leaving Dagger extremely confused. Donna quickly ran into the living room, where her older sister Ella was playing a video game by herself.

"This is so uncomfortable." Donna slightly complained. "Dagger started to follow me around like he's in love with me." She then let out a small giggle. "Even though he is super cute."

"Now you know how Casey feels." Ella simply iterated, without turning around to face her younger sister.

Although Donna was completely irked on what Ella just said, she immediately realizes that her older sister was right. Every time she wants to impress Casey, he awkwardly acts indifferent to her advances. But now Dagger wants to impress Donna and she feels very awkward and confused to his advances. She has to do something.

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Mūn and Lee were talking and giggling about how Dagger has been pestering Donna.<p>

"So he's wearing bad boy clothing now, and he gives a rose to Donna." Lee said with a smile.

"Do you think he's her type?" Mūn asked with a tiny grin.

"It's possible, but that's for those two to decide." Lee said firmly.

Then, Lee and Mūn turned around to see Dagger behind them. But he wasn't listening to their conversation. He was detecting as if he was attracting to something that seemed to take control of him. Without any words, he jumped out of the window and flew off into the forest.

"Dagger, wait!" Donna shouted, running after Dagger and stopped to the entrance of the forest with Ellie.

"What's wrong with him?" Ella asked her older sister and her younger cousin.

"We didn't know." Lee replied with a shrug.

"I think he was sensing something calling for him." Mūn said. "At least, that's what he did when he was staring at the forest from the upstairs window."

"Dagger! Wait up!" Donna yelled.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for the girls when they were chasing after Dagger, Donna and Ellie found him captured by his mother Sarya in a dark green electrical net.<p>

"Let him go!" Donna demanded, summoning several metal spikes from her palms.

"You don't understand." Sarya said sternly. "My son needs to be cured. And I won't let you girls take him away from me."

"But we can help you and your son." Ellie said kindly.

"Not a chance." Sarya said angrily.

Sarya fired her laser weapon at Donna and Ellie. But the girls quickly dodged each blast that were coming at them. Donna uses the metal spikes to construct them into a steel rope to ensnare Sarya long enough for Ellie to produce a sound of soft bursts at the scientist. But Sarya effortlessly used her weapon to break free and fired laser blasts at the two ninja sorceresses to the ground. Not until Donna throws a metal spike into Sarya's laser weapon, causing it to explode on her. Then, Dagger finally broke free out of the net.

"Dagger, look, I'm sorry." Sarya said softly as she was walking towards her son. "I need what I did to you was wrong, but now I want to help you to get back to normal."

"Actually, mother, I kinda like this new body. I think I like to stay this way." Dagger said, helping his mother off the ground. He turned to Donna and Ellie with a smile. "I'll take my mother back to our home into another dimension. But don't worry, we'll see each other again."

Dagger walked forward to hug Ellie and Ellie hugged back with a kind smile before Dagger kisses Donna on the right cheek, causing the purple ninja sorceress to blush nervously. With that, Dagger and Sarya took into the portal that Dagger mathematically conjured up while Donna and Ellie were waving good-bye to them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Casey was working with the old truck with his tools after Donna had teleported herself into the earth dimension and slowly approaches him into the barn.<p>

"Hey, Casey." Donna greeted.

"What's up, D?" Casey smiled, getting up from the ground and stood in front of Donna.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with hockey stick anymore." Donna said softly. "I get it now. Donna is to Casey as Dagger was to Donna back in my aunt's dimension."

Casey was surprised by what Donna said to him and looked at her sympathetically.

"Besides, I'm just a mystical ninja." Donna stated sadly while crossing her hands onto her arms in heartbreak.

After a brief pause, Casey knew exactly what he has to do.

"You're not just a ninja, Donna." Casey smiled coyly, leaning toward Donna. "You're my ninja."

Casey gently grabbed Donna and pulled her toward him, planting a brief but affectionate kiss on her lips, much to Donna's shock. He turned around with a smile and walked out of the barn, leaving Donna still in shock and extremely confused as she didn't know if the kiss meant if Casey has feelings for her or if he did that to make her feel better.

"I understand nothing." Donna sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new chapter. Review and I'll update soon.<strong>


	3. Buried Secrets

**Title: Buried Secrets  
><strong>

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas discover a lost Kraang scout ship under the house and find April's lost mother. However, Mikey and Ellie has suspicions that April's mother may not be who she appears to be, and even though no one believes them, they soon learn that Mrs. O'Neil is actually a Kraang creature.  
><strong>

**Characters: Mrs. O'Neil/Mom-Thing (the Human-Kraang Hybrid clone of April's long-lost mother)**

* * *

><p>On a bright sunny morning, the Lotus Sisters and their cousins San and Mūn were up and ready to help Coral cleaning the entire house when she has assigned her daughters and nieces on each part of the job. Lee and Mūn got the window cleaner, Ellie and Ella got the dusters, and Donna and San got the mop. And Coral got the vacuum. The entire family got ready for their ultimate challenge yet.<p>

"Everyone ready?" Coral asked determinedly.

"We were born ready." Mūn said with a smirk.

"Let's do this." Lee said firmly.

Gearing up with cleaning supplies, they went off to clean up the house. Ella was doing some dusting at the fireplace while Ellie was cleaning the chandelier, Donna was mopping the floor upstairs while San was mopping the floor downstairs, Lee and Mūn were washing the windows, and Coral was vacuuming the carpets upstairs and downstairs. After a few seconds, the house was sparkling clean in Olympic style. Then, Donna retrieves a text message from April from her purple crystalline cell phone.

"Hey, girls. I've got a message from April." Donna informed. "It's urgent."

"You four can go." Coral said calmly. "But back for dinner."

"We will." Lee smiled before facing her three sisters with a serious look. "Let's go."

Donna pressed a clover button from her cell phone and the girls are instantly teleported to the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>Just as the Lotus Sisters had arrived their destination, they discovered a hidden open trap door that led to the basement.<p>

"Whoa, check it out!" Donna gasped.

"A trap door?" Lee said confusingly.

"What do you suppose is down there?" Ella asked.

"Maybe an evil zombie." Ellie replied, cowering behind Ella in fright. "Definitely an evil zombie."

"Only one way to find out." Ella said.

"Uh, who's going first?" Donna asked nervously.

"Not it!" Ella, Donna, and Ellie shouted.

Lee groaned and descends down through a trap door with her three sisters following behind her. The girls explored the dark depths of the basement and came upon a startling surprise: a Kraang Scout Ship buried right under the farmhouse!

"Whoa. It's impossible." Lee gasped sharply. "It can't be."

"It's a Kraang stealth ship!" Ellie whispered. "And it's open."

"But it appears that this ship has been buried here for years." Donna said, taking a closer look to observe the ship. "What the heck is a Kraang ship doing under this house?"

"Only one way to find out." Ella said boldly. "Come on."

Seeking answers for the ship's presence, the girls stepped inside to learn more.

Once inside, the girls found their friends staring at a containment unit with a human-like form contained inside. They walked very slowly to get a closer look and saw a female human sleeping inside.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a person in there?" Lee asked with a gasp.

"It is." Leo replied, turning around to see his mystical friends. "But we have no idea whose inside."

Donna walked forward next to Donnie and examined the containment unit closely and carefully.

"Okay, don't touch anything." Donnie said.

"Agreed." Donna said with a nod.

"We repeat: Do not touch anything!" Donna and Donnie repeated, turning to their warning looks at Mikey and Ellie.

Despite Donnie and Donna's warnings, Mikey and Ellie accidentally elbowed a switch on that quickly opens up the containment unit to release whatever lies inside.

"Mikey!" Donnie snapped at his younger brother.

"Ellie!" Donna snapped at her younger sister.

"Oops." Mikey and Ellie smiled sheepishly. "We promise not to touch anything starting now."

As the box opens and the smoke clears, April quickly recognize the familiar form of her long lost relative was awakening from her slumber to the living world. The woman has short blonde locks, dark green eyes and wore a little blue and pink necklace around her neck and a hanging locket also. She is featured with a purple vest and a black shirt. To top her feet, she wears gold and bronze heals.

"Mom!" April gasped in recognition.

"Mom?" Casey echoed confusingly.

"Your mom?" Ella and Ellie gasped in shock.

April's mom was struggling to move due to her dizziness, but Raph and Donnie caught her just in time. Unfortunately, she screeches at the sight of the Turtles and ran off away from them. But when she sees April, she is greatly surprised to see her. Before everyone knows it, both women pass out in their arms because the shock being too much for them to cope with.

* * *

><p>Later, after April and her mom awaken, April serves tea to her mother in the living room. But Mrs. O'Neil was still being freaked out by the Turtles, even though she's less freaked out by the Lotus Ninjas because of their powers.<p>

"Here you go, mom. Just relax." April said with a soft smile as she gave her mother a cup of tea.

"Thank you, April. I'm still a little shaky." Mrs. O'Neil said gently.

Mrs. O'Neil takes a deep breath and begins to explain the story behind the Kraang scout ship to her daughter and everyone else. She told them that the Kraang ship had actually been where it is now before the farmhouse was built on top of it. One day, April's great grandfather went down into the basement and came across the ship, accidentally awakening a group of Kraang in the process. The Kraang repaid April's great grandfather for their stasis reawakening by experimenting on his entire bloodline, forming just the right combination of DNA they would eventually need to perfect their Mutagen. A short while after April was born, Mrs. O'Neil and Kirby O'Neil plotted to escape the farmhouse, but Mrs. O'Neil wasn't able to make it that far, leaving Kirby manages to drive off to the city with April in the Party Wagon while Mrs. O'Neil was recaptured and put into stasis.

"All these years, I never knew what happened to you." April gasped silently. "I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me."

"Now you know, and now we never have to be apart again." Mrs. O'Neil smiled to her daughter. She looked around to notice that her husband isn't here in the house. "Where is Kirby, anyway?"

"Kirby? Oh, he got turned into a wicked Kraang-headed mutant." Casey replied.

Quickly, Raph and Ella elbowed Casey in order to shut him up and not to freak out Mrs. O'Neil again.

"He's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil." Leo said quickly. "Kirby's, uh, on a Safari in Puerto Rico. He won't be back for a while."

"Yeah, what he said." Lee said quickly with a nod.

"I'm just so glad to have my April back." Mrs. O'Neil said gently.

April and her mother hugged each other tightly while everyone seems pleased with the happy reunion between mother and daughter. Well, except for Mikey. His turtle vibes were starting to go off the charts when he knows something's not right with April's mom.

"Is it me or does April's mom seems a little bit off?" Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Ha! Like you're one to talk." Raph smirked.

"I'm serious, dude. I got those ninja vibes, yo." Mikey said cautiously. "I don't trust her."

Mikey looked at Ellie for backup, but Ellie was staring firmly at April's mom while she, too, senses something's wrong with her. Mikey poked her shoulder, causing Ellie to snap out of her senses.

"You too, huh?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah, I don't trust her either." Ellie whispered back with a small nod.

* * *

><p>Later that night, April and her mother were relaxing on the porch swing outside as they were gazing at the stars. Mrs. O'Neil wants her daughter to leave her friends to live some place far away, but unfortunately Mikey and Ellie jumped out behind the bush and ran forward to attack at April's mom. Even though April was completely puzzled by the sudden but unexpected assault, she stood between her mother and her friends to pin Mikey and Ellie.<p>

"Mikey! Ellie! What are you doing?" April exclaimed.

"Get away from April! I'm warning you!" Mikey yelled fiercely at Mrs. O'Neil.

"Leave April alone or else!" Ellie yelled strictly, powering up her sound powers from her hands.

Mrs. O'Neil felt scared and frightened for the assault and ran back to the house, crying in fear.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Have you two lost your mind?" April snapped as she doesn't want to hear her friends' explanation behind their sudden attack and immediately goes rushing after her mother. "Don't bother answering that."

"April, wait! We can explain!" Mikey cried.

"April, hold on!" Ellie shouted.

Mikey and Ellie begins to follow April in order to make amends, but they were stopped at the farmhouse doorway by Raph and Ella. Mikey and Ellie gulped as they know that it's not gonna be good.

* * *

><p>Raph and Ella immediately took Mikey and Ellie to the barn to reprimand them in front of the others. Under the heat of an intense light, Mikey and Ellie were about to get yelled at by their siblings and Casey for attacking an innocent.<p>

"Michelangelo. You and Michelle attacked April's Mother?" Donnie yelled furiously.

"Yeah, what were you two thinking?" Donna yelled angrily.

"Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" Raph snapped his younger brother.

"And have you gone insane, Ellie?" Ella snapped her younger sister.

"But we don't trust her." Mikey protested. "She's all kinds of wrong."

"You guys got to believe us." Ellie pleaded.

"Stop it, you two." Casey said with a glare. "Do you have any idea how much this means to April? If you ruin this for her..."

"Fine! If you don't believe us, we'll prove it." Mikey snapped.

"With or without you guys." Ellie snapped as well.

Mikey and Ellie walked out of the barn. The only way they will make everyone believe them is to solve the mystery on their own.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the farmhouse kitchen, Mikey and Ellie are upset that no one believes them while playing around with Ice Cream Kitty as Mikey gave him a little whip-cream hat when suddenly the feline mutant begins to growl and hiss that directed both Mikey and Ellie's attention to a nearby window. Stepping up to get a good look, Mikey and Ellie sees April's Mom sneaking off into the woods and acting suspicious.<p>

"What do you think, Ellie? Go after her?" Mikey whispered to the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Let's do this." Ellie said with a nod.

Mikey and Ellie went out of the house and followed Mrs. O'Neil silently as they hid behind the bushes. While April's mom was walking into the woods, her head starts to reveal a grotesque-looking face that makes Mikey and Ellie shudder in fright. Stopping by a pond, April's mom unscrews the lid on a canister of Mutagen that she likely stole and poured it into the water with another canister of Mutagen lying still in the grass until Mikey snags the canister with his chain and Ellie had instantly teleported the other canister into her aunt's dimensional home.

"You two shouldn't have done that." Mrs. O'Neil said slyly. "Now you've made mother very angry."

"We knew there was something wrong with you." Mikey said firmly. "You're with the Kraang!"

"Yes! I will capture April O'Neil and take her to my masters." Mrs. O'Neil commented.

"Well, mom, things are about to get a lot worse." Ellie sneered.

Now since Mikey and Ellie knows too much about Mrs. O'Neil's true plan, April's mom can't let them escape so they can reveal the truth. Mikey and Ellie charged forward to attack Mrs. O'Neil, but she was too strong for them to take on. Mrs. O'Neil then duplicates herself into two and they both take on the two heroes, causing Mikey and Ellie to scream in horror as they're being attacked.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Kraang Scout Ship, Donnie and Donna are busy researching through the cryogenic files to learn what happened to Mrs. O'Neil when she was captured by the Kraang. They both wanted to what exactly happened between the Kraang and Mrs. O'Neil. During the middle of their research, Mikey and Ellie comes in the ship.<p>

"What up, D?" Mikey and Ellie greeted.

"Whoa! You two scared me." Donnie said, feeling surprised by the two orange ninjas.

"We're just looking over data from the cryotube's computers." Donna said, her eyes still glued to Donnie's laptop. "Some of these readouts don't make sense."

Then, April walked inside the Kraang Scout Ship.

"Donnie, have you and Donna seen mom?" April asked.

"No. What's up?" Donna and Donnie denied.

"We sort of had a little argument earlier, and now she's gone." April explained. "Probably because Mikey and Ellie freaked her out."

"Don't worry, April. I'm sure she's around." Mikey and Ellie assured with a slight creepy smile. "We'll be up in one minute to help look for her."

"No, thanks, guys." April said, immediately shoots down the offer for assistance and still angry at them for what they did before. "I don't need your help."

When April left the ship, Donnie and Donna finally goes back to work and discovers a shocking secret about the true nature of Mrs. O'Neil.

"No, it can't be." Donnie gasped.

"We got to tell the others." Donna said.

Before Donnie and Donna can inform their siblings about the important discovery, Mrs. O'Neil suddenly showed up in front of them

"Hello, Donatello and Donatella." Mrs. O'Neil greeted evilly.

Mrs. O'Neil pushed Donnie and Donna aside and quickly breaks the laptop to reveal the truth of the discovery, and attacked Donatello and Donatella with her Kraang-like arms to pull them to her.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Leo arrived in the Kraang Scout Ship and saw Donatello and Donatella stood perfectly fine in front of the computer screen. Thinking he had seen April's mom come in here, Leo and Lee wants the info from the geniuses.<p>

"Hey, Donnie, uh, where's mom?" Leo asked.

"No one's here but us." Donnie quickly replied.

"We could've sworn we saw her come in here." Lee said thoughtfully.

"Mm, sorry, Lee. Haven't seen her." Donna responded.

Leo and Lee are hesitant to accept that detail, especially when they notices the broken laptop lying on the floor because they knew that Donnie and Donna would never willingly do that to technology, so they quickly made up an excuse for any suspicions.

"Okay, then. We guess we were mistaken." Leo said slowly.

As Leo and Lee turn around to leave, Donnie and Donna suddenly sprouted Kraang-like arms to attack the two blue ninjas, but they swiftly cut the arms as they knew that was coming.

"Gotta move." Lee said quickly.

Pushing themselves to escape, Leo and Lee ran out of the Kraang Scout Ship and headed for the stairs. But their severe injuries slow them down and the broken stair step sealed their fate when Donnie and Donna quickly ran after them.

Up in the living room, Raph and Ella were watching a Halloween show on TV until they heard screams coming from Leo and Lee and immediately rushes downstairs to aid their older sibling from what seems to have been a tough fight.

"Are you guys okay?" Raph asked worryingly.

"We think so." Leo panted.

"What happened?" Ella inquired.

"Mikey and Ellie were right." Lee quickly replied. "April's mom really is a creature."

"What? Where is it?" Raph and Ella demanded, tugging out their signature weapon and power.

"Right here." Leo and Lee responded sinisterly.

Raph and Ella spun around to know that Mrs. O'Neil has shape-shifted into Leo with her duplicate had shape-shifted into Lee the same thing they did with Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Donna. Fighting for survival against a Kraang-like Leo and a Kraang-like Lee, Raph and Ella manages to cut themselves free from their false older siblings' Kraang-like arms and escaped out of sight by using a smoke bomb to disappear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raph and Ella quickly rushed out of the farmhouse while fiercely panting for breath and found both Casey and April seated on the bench swing in the front yard before they ran towards them.<p>

"April! Casey!" Raph shouted.

"Raph, Ella, what is it?" April asked.

"It's your mother." Ella explained, still panting for breath. "Mikey and Ellie were right. She really is some kind of creature, and she's done something to the others."

"No." April quickly denied. "No, you're wrong."

"Aw, come on, guys." Casey said, immediately disbelieve on what Raph and Ella said. "Not you too."

"She's not what you think she is." Raph said.

"April." Mrs. O'Neil called firmly. She came out of the house, scaring Raph and Ella. "April, I told you to pack your bags."

"Stay back! What did you do to the others?" Raph demanded, taking a defensive position with his Sais.

"April, now." Mrs. O'Neil said sternly, kept on walking forward.

"I said stay back, mom-thing!" Ella shouted, getting ready to attack.

"Stop it, you two! Stop it right now!" April demanded, stepping in to stop her friends from attacking.

"That's it. We're leaving now!" Mrs. O'Neil said, grabbing her daughter by the wrist.

"What's going on?" April cried.

"I'm your mother!" Mrs. O'Neil shouted, turning around to reveal her true form to April.

Mrs. O'Neil suddenly transformed into a giant grotesque, Kraang, spider-like body emerging within her disguise form. She features pink and blue skin around her body. Her face is a gooey pink Kraang-like face with big beady magenta eyes. Under the face, she has baby blue skin and large pointy ears, and her hair pointed back. The creature has six massive long legs almost like an insect's. Featured on her back are six large sticking-up tubes that connect to her body with a crater. That form immediately horrified April, Casey, Raph, and Ella.

"Move!" Raph shouted.

Raph, Ella, April, and Casey quickly ran away from Mom-Thing, who begins to chase them over to the barn. Casey managed to pick up the ax imbedded in a tree stump outside and makes a dash into the barn with April, Ella, and Raph. The gang made it inside the barn as Casey, Raph, and Ella quickly barricade the barnhouse doors, so Mom-Thing can't follow them in. Unfortunately, the blockade didn't stop the monster that easily as it burrows underneath the barn and soon bursts inside of the barn, bisecting her head to split it into two parts to give out a freakish look towards the heroes.

"There's no way to stop this thing! She was frozen when we found her." Ella cried.

"Any options?" Raph asked.

"Maybe we can freeze it again." April suggested.

"No, we fry it! Time for Casey Jones to play some offense." Casey said, having an opposite idea of April's.

Casey throws an axe at the nearby power box. The electricity inflicted some damage on the monster, but not so much for Casey's crazy idea. Raph, Casey, and Ella tackled the Mom-Thing head on, but that causes them to get caught in a massive suction tube that pulled them down inside Mom-Thing's body.

Standing alone, April was now left facing with the horror of the creature she had believed to be her mother, who has already swallowed all of April's friends.

"No! This is not happening." April begged to herself worryingly as she clutched her head and backed away from the creature. "It's not. It's not!"

"April, we can be together." Mom-Thing said, cajoling April to unite with it. "No more pain.  
>No more sorrow."<p>

Then, Mom-Thing pulled out Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, Donna, Leo, and Lee that she had sucked in to her body to become her zombie slaves and tries to convince April to join them.

"Join us. Become one. One of us! One of us." The zombie Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, Donna, Leo, and Lee grunted mindlessly.

"You are not my mother." April said fiercely.

When April refuses, the creature's suction tube latches onto her. But April tries to resist the creature's pull with no effort. As the horror situation continues to escalate, April's mental powers get the better of her and send out a powerful mental wave, blowing up the Mom-Thing into a pile of pink flesh and slimy chunks of green goo. Then, all of the Turtles and all of the Lotus Ninjas, including Casey, that Mom-Thing swallowed are released and remain alive and well.

"Are you guys okay?" April asked to her friends.

"Let me put it to you this way." Donnie said, still feeling dizzy. "I'm pretty sure I swallowed about 15 pounds of slime."

"You and me both." Ellie remarked.

"Thanks, April." Leo smiled.

April smiled back while holding Donnie and Donna by the shoulders.

* * *

><p>Later, back inside the Kraang Scout Ship, Donatello and Donatella revealed the truth on what they found out about the creature to everyone.<p>

"So when Donna and I downloaded the data from the Kraang ship, we discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom." Donnie explained. "It just had her memories."

"So what was it?" Lee asked.

"Some sort of early infiltration experiment that utilized a combination of Mrs. O'Neil's DNA and Kraang DNA, but it was too dangerous." Donna replied.

"So the Kraang put it in a deep freeze." Raph concluded.

"It all makes sense." Ella said.

"Guys, do we have to talk about this right now?" Leo whispered to his brothers and the girls.

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie all turned to see April feeling deeply disenchanted on the floor as Casey sat next to her for support and comfort.

"April, you okay?" Casey asked softly.

Yeah, it just feels like I've lost my family all over again, even if it really wasn't my mom." April replied sadly. "Maybe she really is gone forever, but maybe she's still out there somewhere."

"You can't give up hope." Leo said, offering a hand to April. "Trust me on that."

April smiled at Leo and took his hand for Leo to lift her up from the floor.

"And you haven't lost your family 'cause we are your family." Ellie said, cheering April up and hugged her sisters and friends together close to her with a soft smile.

April chuckled. Her friends are right. Even though her father is now a Kraang-like zombie and her mother is still a mystery, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas have now become her temporary family. But the touching moment is ruined not long after Mikey and Ellie have something to say to their siblings.

"And I want to say to my bros." Mikey said coolly.

"And I want to say to my girls." Ellie said casually.

"We were right!" Mikey and Ellie bragged to all of their siblings. "In your face! In your face!"

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Donnie said, stopping his younger brother and his friend's little celebration. "Didn't you mention something about mutagen being spilled in the woods?"

"Uh Yeah." Mikey replied slowly.

"And didn't you mention something about you sending another canister of mutagen in our aunt's dimensional home?" Donna asked to her younger sister.

"Uh Yeah." Ellie replied slowly.

"Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph and Ella questioned.

Mikey and Ellie tries to think about the mutagen canisters, but they both couldn't remember the exact location of where they are.

"Nope." Mikey and Ellie answered quickly.

"Oh, no." Leo and Lee groaned, fearing that the mutagen canisters will lead them to disaster. "You know what this means, right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the pond in the woods, a band of cats carelessly walked around with the Mutagen ooze on their heads, not knowing the changes to come...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise to update soon. Please review.<strong>


	4. Invasion of the Punk Catz

**Title: Invasion of the Punk Catz  
><strong>

**Summary: After getting in trouble for trashing the house, Michelle gets upset and flees. After meeting a member of the Punk Catz named Cynthia, she unknowingly joins them in a plan to capture the mystics and take over the city.  
><strong>

**Characters: Punk Catz: Cynthia (the "screw up" of the Catz), Roxie(the aggressive one of the Catz), Renee(the "leader in blue" of the Catz), and Abby(the smart one of the Catz)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the living room, Michelle was watching an episode of Crognard the Barbarian with her pet Pink Hallow. Unfortunately, as usual, she ended up trashing up the place as she wants to try out some 'barbarian moves' in her vain. But of course, her family showed up and only her older sisters are becoming easily annoyed by the fact that yet again, Ellie has made a mess of things when trying to have fun with Pink Hallow.<p>

"Ellie! What have you done?" Donna demanded.

"Uh, hey guys." Ellie said guilty, trying to make up a quick excuse. "This isn't what it looks like. I was studying barbarian fighting techniques."

"You trashed the place." Lee said. "This is the third time you've messed the place up in a week."

"I did not!" Ellie snapped.

"Clean up now!" Lee instructed.

"And as for you!" Ella snarled, grabbing Pink Hallow by the arm and threw him back in the fridge. "And stay there!" She walked back into the living room and glared at her youngest sister. "It better be spotless by the time we get back. Some ninja. You're just a big screw up!"

Ella angrily walked out of the house with Lee, Donna, San, and Mūn following behind. Coral gave Ellie a calm smile before walking out of her house as she and the others are going out for a while. After quick seconds of cleaning up the house with her supersonic speed, Ellie sat on the couch as if a very negative effect was starting to take over on her.

"I'm such a problem for them? Fine! I was just having fun." Ellie complained to herself. That's when she made her decision. "But I'm not gonna stay where I'm not wanted."

Ellie sped her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to give Pink Hallow a soft smile.

"Pink Hallow, tell the others I'm running away. I'll walk back to New York if I have to." Ellie said to her pet.

Pink Hallow weeps a little as it was telling Ellie that she can't leave.

"I'm sorry, my little friend." Ellie reassured sadly. "Aunt Coral will take care of you."

Pink Hallow understands as it gave Ellie a soft hug before Ellie closes the fridge and ran away from her aunt's house straight into the forest.

* * *

><p>In the woods, Ellie was still walking her trail through the trees, still sad but angry about how she feels that she isn't appreciated enough by her three older sisters. Especially by Ella on what she just said earlier.<p>

"I'll show them." Ellie grumbled. "Always bossing me around. I'm gonna go somewhere where I'm appreciated."

Suddenly, Ellie gets ambushed by a mutant. But it was a cat! She was an orange cat-like mutant. She has a slender figure and a fair complexion with glittering blue eyes and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids with bangs on the right side of her forehead and a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She also wore a dark orange half vest that exposes her stomach, shoulders, and back with a pair of dark orange pants.

"Whoa! A mutant!" Ellie gasped.

"A human?" A cat mutant said with a grin. "Purrfect for my training moves."

The cat mutant charged forward to deliver a swift kick at Ellie, who dodged the attack in quick seconds. Ellie immediately jumped slightly and swung her leg in a wide-arced sound wave kick. The cat mutant started to swing her claws furiously and tries to scratch Ellie, but the orange mystic kunoichi kept dodging each claw attack until she threw out a crescent-shaped wave of sound energy with a quick arm motion to the cat mutant until the creature is finally defeated.

"What's your deal, dude?" Ellie snapped.

"That was a test obviously." The cat mutant replied coolly. "My name is Cynthia. And I see you've got some totally sweet Ninjitsu skills."

"Of course I do. I'm a kunoichi, dude." Ellie said with a bragging smile. "The realest ninja you ever gonna meet! They call me Michelle."

"Can you show me some ninja stuff?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"Sure." Ellie said with a nod. "Only if you can teach me about her cat-like reflexes."

"Come on, Ellie, I'll take you to our cat fortress." Cynthia said. "It's pretty much the coolest place in the known universe."

"Lead the way, Cynthia." Ellie said happily. "The two of us will start an awesome friendship."

After a quick introduction, Ellie and Cynthia quickly became best friends.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Ellie's family came back home and used their powers to clean the mess that Ellie has skipped out on.<p>

"Man, I can't believe Ella left us with this mess." Ella complained. "She totally ditched."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for hours." Mūn agreed.

"Yeah, maybe because you were total brats! You guys never appreciate her." San pointed out angrily.

"Especially _you_, Ella!" Coral added, turning her stern look at Ella.

"That's not true! I mean, I..." Ella said, trying to denied her aunt's statement and knew that she was right.

That's when Donatella shows her family about a strange report from her laptop.

"Guys, I think I know where Ellie is. Check this out." Donna said matter-of-factly as she was reading the article from the computer screen. "Local campsites have been ravaged by what witnesses call orange humanoid with ninja moves."

"Nah, you think? Would Ellie really do something like that?" Mūn asked.

"That I'm not so sure." Donna replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the woods, Ellie arrived at the place that looked simply like a large metal dome on the top of the tree.<p>

"This is my place." Cynthia said coolly.

"Whoa!" Ellie gushed.

"I'll introduce you to the gang." Cynthia said with a smile.

Cynthia and Ellie climbed onto the tree branches until they walked inside the dome. Inside, the place has blue, red, purple and orange pipes leading up from a steel mesh floor. The girls stopped their tracks when they came across meeting the three female members of the gang.

"Cynthia. You're back?" A red cat-like mutant smirked. She has a slender figure and a fair complexion with fiery red eyes and long curly red hair. She also wore a dark red three quarter tank top with a dark red jacket and red pants.

"She always comes back, sister." A purple cat-like mutant pointed out. She has a slender figure and a fair complexion with soft green eyes and golden blonde hair in a pixie cut. She also wore a dark purple midriff shirt that has two straps that connect the front and the back with a pair of dark purple pants.

"Like a complete moron, Abby. Why not just stay away, little sister?" The red cat mutant hissed angrily at Cynthia.

"Whatever, Bianca!" Cynthia snapped before smiling at her oldest sister, who is a blue cat-like mutant with a slender figure, a fair complexion, icy blue eyes, blue hair in a left side braid, and wore a dark blue leather vest that reveals only a portion of her hips and her shoulders with dark blue pants. "Renee, this is Ellie. She's an awesome mystic kunoichi."

Cynthia's older sisters Renee, Bianca, and Abby observed Ellie carefully before making a decision of trusting her.

"I doubt that, if she's a friend of yours." Bianca said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut it, Bianca! I don't even care what you think!" Cynthia snapped again.

"Yeah, leave her alone, dude!" Ellie yelled.

"Ha! And you're gonna make me?" Bianca hissed, moving closer to Ellie.

"Enough, Bianca." Renee spoke firmly, before facing to Ellie. "Please, introduce yourself."

"I'm Michelle, the cute one." Ellie introduced happily. "I'm 15, love pizza, ice cream, goblin made of lollipop, and Ninjitsu."

"Tell me, Michelle. Why do you have no home?" Abby asked curiously.

"I was stuck living in a house on the edge of the woods with my family." Ellie explained. "But I ran away because my sisters never appreciate me."

"Well, of course you ran away." Renee said softly. "You're free now. Free from your unappreciated sisters. Stay among us, my mystic sister."

"Yes! In your face, Bianca!" Cynthia smiled smugly.

Bianca hissed angrily at her youngest sister as she and her two other sisters watched Cynthia and Ellie left the dome. They now have plans to rescue the remaining Lotus Ninjas out of the house.

"Such a pity." Renee hissed slightly. "Ellie's sisters will never accept from who she is in their lives." She turned to her aggressive cat sister. "You know what to do, Bianca."

"With pleasure, sis!" Bianca smiled sinisterly as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

><p>At night, the mystical family walked their way through the woods and they still can't find Ellie.<p>

"Ellie's nowhere." Lee said. "I don't get it."

The family went back to their home, but they saw their home being trashed and written over the place.

"Aw, no! What happened?" Mūn gasped.

"Somebody trashed the place!" Ella exclaimed.

"It couldn't have been Ellie?" Lee asked

"No." Ella pointed out. "Not even on her worst day."

"And why would she write 'beware of the felines'?" San inquired.

"Look." Lee said.

Donna, Ella, Coral, San, and Mūn ran over to find car footprint that walks down to where Leona is.

"They looked like cat footprints." Donna said, using her earth powers to analyze the animal footprints from the ground.

That's when Coral senses danger around herself and her family.

"Girls, I have a bad feeling about this." Coral warned, sensing danger around her and her family.

Soon enough, the mystic kunoichis found themselves surrounded by Bianca and the Punk Catz coming to fight against Ellie's mystic family.

"We're gonna enjoy this." Bianca said with a sly grin. "Catz, attack!"

Lee twirled her upside-down body and attacks the cats with her icy legs like rapid helicopter blades. Ella delivered a barrage of vertical electrical spinning kicks while rising into the air as the cats are getting hit in the air by that attack. Donna performed a strong metallic diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force towards each cat that's coming in her way. Coral quickly summoned a white energy magic circle and barrages the cat with bolts of white energy. San sends out multiple solar energy jumping, high-aiming splits kicks at the cats. And Mūn slammed a strong lunar energy punch on the ground to deliver a massive shockwave to the cats in range. The mystic heroes fought against the cats briefly, but they are quickly outnumbered.

"Repulsive mystics! Hear me out!" Bianca hissed.

"Is she talking to us?" San asked with fright.

"Obviously _not_ me." Mūn said gloomily.

"You didn't appreciate your companion on who she is! That ends tonight!" Bianca shouted.

"Uh, we mystics do appreciate our sister." Lee explained.

"What? Are you lying?" Bianca snapped.

"Duh, no." Donna replied.

"Well, that's not what that Ellie told us!" Bianca shouted with a hiss. She turned to her cat soldiers to give them a command. "Catz! Show them no mercy!"

"Great! I was tired of hearing you anyway!" Ella snapped.

Bianca and the Punk Catz continues to attack the heroes until they capture Coral, San, and Mūn as they swiftly left the three other heroes standing.

"They took Aunt Coral and our cousins!" Lee said quickly. "Come on. We can follow their tracks."

* * *

><p>At the Punk Catz Dome, Ellie and Cynthia were becoming best friends and exchange their skills for each other, such as swift flips, master ninja moves, and eating fishes. Later, after the fun they had, the girls are explaining the battles they had on top of the tree branch.<p>

"So, in this New York place, you guys beat whole legions of Shadow Droids?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Ellie replied casually. "Ella, that's my sister, Rafaela, she's all, "rah!" With her fire and electric. And my other brother Donna hacks the bad guys' computers. She's smart like that. And Lee's our fearless leader!"

"Your sisters sound awesome." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, they are." Ellie admitted with a grin. Her grin quickly turned into a frown. "Even after I trash the house."

"My sisters just pick on me." Cynthia said sadly. "It's like they don't even know me anymore."

"It's all good, Cynthia." Ellie smiled. "I know how that feels."

That's when Ellie hears her aunt's cries coming from the dome above. Ellie and Cynthia quickly jumped high into the dome and confronted the cats in the main room.

"Hey! What is this? What are you doing to my family?" Ellie demanded.

"Family? You said they didn't appreciate you." Renee recalled.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Ellie explained. " I still love them, no matter what."

"You lied, so you can become accepted by us." Bianca hissed angrily.

"And now, you will suffer with them!" Renee yelled firmly.

"No! She's my friend, you can't!" Cynthia snapped, watching two obedient cat soldiers imprisoned Ellie in a cage.

"I told you many times before to never trust anyone that is not a cat." Abby warned. "Science teaches us that we are superior than others. To disagree is heresy, Cynthia!"

"Say who?" Cynthia snapped again.

"Why are you doing this?" Ellie pleaded.

"Why? You dare to ask why?" Renee questioned fiercely. She took a deep breath and stared at Ellie. "There was once a time when we, the cats, were ordinary animals. Fortunately, Bianca discovered a gift in a puddle below this tree. The sacred ooze!"

"Mutagen!" Ellie gasped sharply.

"The time for revolution is now! We shall invade their cities." Renee continued, holding a jar of mutagen. "With this mutagen, we will create a bigger family. We shall rise!"

"You gotta listen! You can't do that!" Ellie shouted.

Unbeknownst to the Punk Catz, Ellie's three older sisters were hiding on top of the tree branches above the dome as they were planning to stop the invasion and save their family.

"Here's the plan." Lee whispered. "We wait for the army to leave, free the girls, and then stop the invasion."

"Perfect." Ella agreed.

Unfortunately, a weak branch blew their cover that made the girls falling down on the platform as they are being spotted by the cat soldiers.

"Not so perfect!" Donna chuckled nervously. "Heh. Awkward."

"Bianca! Destroy them." Renee ordered.

"Gladly." Bianca nodded.

Lee, Ella, and Donna jumped down and went on to face the cats one by one, but they are fiercely outnumbered by their ranks. Coral, San, Mūn, and Ellie were staring at Cynthia as they knew that she's their only hope for their escape.

"Sometimes, a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do." Cynthia sighed.

Cynthia ran forward to rescue Ellie and her friend's family, but Abby stepped in to prevent her younger sister from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going, Cynthia?" Abby asked fiercely.

"Saving my best friend!" Cynthia snapped.

Cynthia jumped slightly in the air and swung her leg in a wide-arced swift kick at the purple cat mutant, defeating Abby to send her spiraling back into the hollow of the tree and accidentally knocked over a candle that starts to make the tree catch on fire. Quickly, Cynthia ran forward to free her friend and the others.

"Sweet ninja moves, Cynthia!" Ellie smiled.

"I learned that from the best ninja warrior I know." Cynthia smiled back.

Immediately, Cynthia turned back to see the tree being set on fire.

"Oh no! Fire! Fire! The tree is on fire! We must totally flee!" Cynthia warned to her fellow cat family.

"Cynthia's right. Run!" Bianca yelled.

"Come on, everyone. This way." Cynthia commanded.

The cat mutants followed Cynthia down to the ground as they leaped down on each tree branch for safety. Lee, Donna, Ella, Coral, and San followed after them. But only Renee was not ready to leave her burning dome.

"Do not flee, my cats." Renee ordered. "Stand and fight against our enemies and their allies."

"Don't take this the wrong way, kitty." Mūn said carelessly as she knocked Renee out of the dome and turned to her remaining cousin with a grin. "Come on, Ellie! We're outta here!"

After Mūn and Ellie made their way safety to the ground, Lee raised her arms in the air to create storm cloud for it to make heavy rain falling on the burning dome.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Lee used her water powers to drown out the fire, Renee and her cat army confronted the mystical family with a surprise look on her face.<p>

"You all save me and my family." Renee thanked. "We owe you our gratitude. But now we must depart." She turned around to face her cat soldiers. "Catz, line up behind your general."

"Huh? What's going on?" Cynthia asked, looking at the cat soldiers in confusion.

"You, Cynthia, were the only cat to show wisdom regarding these people." Renee explained. "You are brave, stalwart, and have a good heart. And so I promote you to general!"

"You deserve it, sis." Abby said with a kind smile.

"I'll say." Bianca smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about your home? Where you gonna go?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhere down south." Cynthia replied. "Abby had perfected a device that'll allow us to travel anywhere we go, but if you ever need us, we'll be there with her telepathic earpieces she invented." She faced her two older sisters and the cat soldiers firmly like a great general. "Catz, march!"

Before Cynthia can depart her troops to the portal that Abby used her device to bring it up, she and Ellie share a friendly hug.

"Goodbye, Michelle! See ya real soon!" Cynthia smiled with a wave.

"Goodbye, Cynthia!" Ellie smiled back with a wave.

After the Punk Catz walked through the portal and disappeared from the heroes' sight, Ella charged forward and picked Ellie up with a tight sisterly hug.

"It's good to have you back, sis." Ella smiled.

"It's good to be back." Ellie smiled back. She then noticed that her older sister is actually hugging her. "Um, what are you doing, dude?"

"Hugging, I think." Ella replied awkwardly. "It's weird."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed.

"Let's never do that again." Ella said, picking her youngest sister down.

"Let's go home." Lee smiled. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the girls, the Mutagen that the Punk Catz had earlier was spilled over on the road and a motorcycle sped over it with disaster waiting to come...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise to update soon. Please review.<strong>


	5. Nightmare Baku

**Title: Nightmare Baku  
><strong>

**Summary: When the Lotus Sisters are trapped in their nightmares by the Baku, Coral and her twin mystic daughters must figure out how to wake them up before their minds is corrupt for good.  
><strong>

**Characters: Baku (an evil nightmare spirit)**

* * *

><p>At night, Donatella was on the run as she was running in the middle of a blazingly hot desert with an ocean of sand as far as the eyes could see. Tremendous mountains towered over the surrounding landscapes in the distance. They were some pieces of rock that resembled the ruins of a lost ancient civilizations.<p>

"Wait, how did I get here?" Donna gasped in shock.

Suddenly, even though Donna doesn't really remember how she got there, she actually remembered being asleep after her day off from the lab. What disturbed Donna most was the reason as to why she awoke to find herself in the middle of an unidentified desert. Not to mention that she was wearing a purple armor with brownish green material worn underneath and traditional Japanese shoes.

"What the heck is going on here?" Donna asked with fright.

"You are in the world of your nightmare." A thunderous voice bellowed coming from behind Donna.

Donna immediately turned around and saw a colossal being of rock and stone rise from underneath the ocean of sand. The being looked like a gigantic living slender being with long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils. He moved so slowly that Donna the time itself slowed down, making the purple kunoichi to run away from him. But no matter how much she runs, the giant living being continues to chase after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the Lotus Ninjas are training outside the house. But of course, except for Donna. The girls dressed up in their new ninja outfits. Ellie wore an orange tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a light green diamond and black fingerless gloves. Ella wore a red tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a dark green heart and black fingerless gloves. And Lee wore a blue tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with an emerald green spade and black fingerless gloves.<p>

"So, is Donna coming down or what?" Ella asked.

"I couldn't wake her up, so I put some super hot wet towel on her face." Ellie replied.

Ella and Ellie kept using their elemental powers to enhance their ninja speed and skills, but that's when Lee comes in to use her enhance ninja moves towards her two younger sisters, which her skills seem to be improving very well to Ella's delight.

"Nice." Ella smiled. "Looking good, Lee. You're really coming along."

Lee smiled back at her younger sister, especially she's happy that her liquefying left arm and right leg are back to her human flesh once more.

The girls turned around to watch their aunt and their cousins walking out of the house.

"Hey, girls? We're heading down to the store.  
>Any requests?" San asked happily.<p>

"I need some spicy gummy worms." Ellie requested. " Please?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Mūn said with a smirk.

"That store is tiny, Ellie." Coral said with a kind smile. "It's the kind of place that has peanut butter or jelly. Be back in a few."

After Coral and her daughters left out of the girls' sight by their teleportation, the girls continued their training without their powers this time. But when Lee jumped slightly in the air to deliver a swift punch at Ella, she pushes herself too hard that quickly injured her left arm.

"Lee, you were hurt bad." Ellie said. "You gotta give yourself time to heal."

"Yeah, but how long?" Lee questioned sadly. She slowly walked back into her aunt's house. "I'll be in the house for a good rest."

"Good." Ella agreed. "Some rest should help."

Obviously frustrated about her injury, Lee entered into the living room and laid down on the couch to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Darkness and silence filled Lee's mind as she drifted across the seemingly endless nothingness. She did not know how much time has passed since she was still sleeping in the couch after her training with her two younger sisters. Even worse, she doesn't where she is. Plus, she was wearing a blue armor with emerald green material worn underneath and traditional Japanese shoes. But that quickly changed when Lee realizes that her arm is completely fine and healed as if she's feeling better than ever.<p>

"Weird. My arm is fine." Lee said. Suddenly, she feels excited and happy at the same time. "In fact, I feel great!" She let out a strong punch in many ninja ways and she didn't feel any pain at all. "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Check me out, baby! I am better than ever!"

But Lee's happiness of her healing arm had turned sour when she heard a mysterious voice out of the complete darkness.

"A mature spirit just like your mother." A seemingly distant voice bellowed.

"Who's there?" Lee shouted, turning to every corner around to find the source of that voice, but she couldn't see anyone in sight.

That's when Lee is being confronted by a being that stood before her that doesn't look like human in appearance. The being looked very slender and has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils.

"Who are you?!" Lee exclaimed.

"I am Baku." The being scolded slyly. "And I'm here to bring out the nightmare that comes to you!"

Quickly, Baku lashed out multiple smaller dark grey energy balls at Lee, who's just standing in her position and don't know what to do.

* * *

><p>But, back in the living room, Ella and Ellie watched their oldest sister actually sleeping in the real world.<p>

"Man, she must've been tired big time." Ellie said.

"You know, I'm pretty tired myself." Ella yawned, feeling tired and sat on the couch chair. "A little shut-eye wouldn't hurt anything, right?"

"Me too." Ellie yawned as well as she sat on another couch chair next to the couch that Lee's sleeping on.

Only thing they don't know is that their other two sisters are trapped in some sort of nightmare.

* * *

><p>After that, Coral and her daughters return with the groceries and found the girls asleep in the living room that includes Donna lying on her bed sleeping upstairs. San and Mūn carried Donna from out of her bedroom and into the living room with the rest of the three sleeping girls before placing her on the floor carefully. Like her sisters, Donna wore a purple tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a brownish green clover and black fingerless gloves.<p>

"I can't believe this." Mūn sneered down at her four sleeping cousins. "We just left a few minutes ago and we just came back home to find them asleep that fast? Unbelievable."

"Calm down, Mūn." San reassured. "I've bet their training knock them out big time."

"No, something's not right with all of them." Coral said, staring at her second youngest niece closely and noticed that something's wrong as she tries to wake her up. "Donna? Donna! Donna!"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Donna was unable to hear her aunt calling her and continues to run for her life as several gigantic fists bursting out of the sand underneath her for to avoid. She halted when she found herself in an eerily scary location. She was surrounded by what she recognized as the burial tombs of every deceased people. Bursting out of the ground with their heads out were fifteen individuals that Donna knew as her family and friends. The sight of her loved ones alive as zombies filled Donna with unimaginable fear.<p>

"No...No!" Donna cried out, rushing past the graves. "You all can't be dead!"

As Donna ran as fast as she can, Baku rose out of opening corpses everywhere.

"You can't escape from your fate!" Baku said sinisterly. "Your family and friends are gone forever!"

Donna got to the ground as her back touched against the wall in fear while the zombies of her family and friends were walking slowly towards her.

"This can't be real! I must be dreaming!" Donna exclaimed in fright. "I just have to wake up!"

Even though Donna knows she needs to wake up by slapping herself painfully, she can't.

* * *

><p>Back at the real world, San and Mūn weren't having any luck waking Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie up.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Mūn groaned. "We tried everything and they still won't wake up."

"But it was worth a try." San said with a shrug. "Not even our powers can wake them up in seconds."

"I don't understand it. They won't wake up." Coral said, still worrying about her nieces. "It's like they're trapped. Trapped in their own nightmares."

"Yeah, but their pulses are getting weaker." San said, checking all of her cousins' vital signs that seems to be weakening.

"But who could access the ability to take control of their dreams?" Mūn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait! Mom, do you used to tell us about the spirit that feeds off dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares?" San asked in realization.

"I've should have known." Coral gasped sharply. "The spirit's name is Baku. He's an evil spirit who gives people nightmares to no end. My sister Saldana locked him away few years ago, but I have no idea how he is released after so many years."

"We'll go find Ella's spellbook for a spell to help them out." Mūn said to her mother. "You do what you can here."

As Mūn and San headed upstairs to Ella's bedroom to search for her spellbook, Coral sat in her mediating position and used her white magic to contact the Lotus Sisters.

* * *

><p>Ella awoke to find herself laying in a shallow sea of lava with colossal columns of gold fire shooting from the molten rock like geysers blazing from the Earth's core. But, she couldn't feel any heart coming from the magma she was immersed in. As she rose to her feet, she wondered how her three sisters ended up in the fiery world that surrounded her. Strangely, her sisters were giving her blank but expressionless stares, throwing Ella into an even greater state of confusion.<p>

"What the heck is going on here?" Ella asked her motionless sisters.

"You're where you truly belong." A deep cruel voice said coming from right behind Ella.

Ella spun around to face the person speaking to her, but as she did, she found herself sitting on a throne in a familiar outfit. She was wearing a red armor with dark green material worn underneath and traditional Japanese shoes. She looked down to see her sisters dressed up in Shadow Clan ninja outfits and bowing down to her with loyalty and respect. Then, the being that stood before Ella resembled a young man who was around Saldana's age. He looked very tall and slender, and has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils.

"Who are you?!" Ella asked with obvious discomfort.

"I am Baku! And your nightmare will ruled over you!" Baku roared. "As the next...Lady Shade!"

Ella flinched at the intensity of what Baku just said to her. To prove his point, Baku snapped his fingers and a circular mirror popped up in front of Ella's face. Ella gasped in fear to stare at her reflection wearing a black metallic crowned mask.

"No...This can't be happening!" Ella yelled with great disbelief in her voice. " NO!"

* * *

><p>Ellie ran happily as fast as her legs could carry her through the playroom-themed streets of the toy world. In the distance, she could see that the entire place was filled with toys that are made out of rainbow building blocks. The only being that it bother her at all is wearing an orange armor with light green material worn underneath and traditional Japanese shoes. She halted her tracks when she spotted a tall, slender being standing in front of her. He has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils. But even Ellie doesn't find him that scary as she was believing that he's just an action figure.<p>

"I'm Baku." Baku introduced. "Welcome to the world of best-selling toys."

"Really? Awesome!" Ellie beamed. "You wanna play?"

"I kinda do, yeah." Baku nodded.

Ellie and Baku looked like a circular train track with a roller coaster-like train on it. They jumped on the train and rode through the tracks in super fast speed while laughing and screaming for fun.

* * *

><p>As Coral has successfully entered inside the different forms in all four girls' dreams that has completely transformed into a form of their greatest fears (well, except for Ellie, of course), she used her white magic to force her nieces out of their dream states, but Ellie was becoming tired of playing with toys while Donna, Lee, and Ella continues to scream in terror.<p>

Then, Coral had an idea when San and Mūn came back to the living room with Ella's spellbook and Donna's cell phone.

"Girls, we're going to need some help from their friends." Coral said.

"We're already on it." Mūn said with a nod.

"Terepōto E Tsuki." San casted.

At her words, a golden mist was released from the book and flowed throughout the room surrounding the mystics to teleport them to the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Baku used his powers to gather all four sisters simultaneously in one dream. The girls were relieved to see each other and hugged each other tightly, but that quickly short-lived when they all have to figure out what's going on.<p>

"What the heck is going on here?" Lee asked.

"And where did all the toys go?" Ellie asked, noticing that the toys she loved are gone.

"This is a dream!" Donna exclaimed. "We all have been experiencing our own dreadful nightmares! And now, he sends us all in this same dream."

"So, you figured it out, eh?" A sudden sinister voice roared. "Very clever, ladies."

"Who are you?" Ella demanded. "Show yourself!"

Immediately, the sinister voice turned out to be the same being that haunted the girls' dreams as he showed himself in front of them with a sly smile.

"The reason you all have nightmares is all because of me Baku!" The being hollered.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Baku?" Lee inquired.

"Yes, my name is Baku." Baku replied. " Your mother sealed me away many years ago for bringing out neverending nightmares to feed off everyone's dreams and corrupting their minds into my dark void realm for thousands of years." His face moved closer to the girls. "Then one day, Saldana's four precious daughters! You all think you are alone in your dreams. But no! Since your mother is not here to see this, I'm gonna corrupt your minds good and bring you to my realm for eternity!"

"Not gonna happen!" Lee said determinedly. "Let's get him, girls!"

The girls charged forward to fight against Baku in a dream that looked like a comic book, but that battle was going very, very badly as Baku was just too strong for them to defeat. Having enough nightmares to feed himself and becoming stronger by a minute, Baku sends the girls into a dream world with nothing but darkness. Then, the girls heard a whooshing sound and spun around to see a dangerous spacial entity in a supermassive size quickly begin to engulf them, causing the sisters to scream in terror as they are about to get suck into a black hole that is impossible for them to avoid.

* * *

><p>At the farmhouse, San and Mūn explained to April, Casey, and the Turtles what happened to the Lotus Ninjas as Coral was continuing to wake them up, but the girls were still sleeping.<p>

"I can barely find their pulses anymore." Coral said desperately. "If we can't wake them up, they won't make it!"

"Baku are corrupting their minds! How can we wake them up?" April asked worryingly to the twin mystic kunoichis.

"You can't." Mūn replied. "Baku sealed in his dream realm long ago, and as long as he's in there, his powers are unstoppable."

"Guys, look!" Donnie exclaimed.

Everyone looked down at the sleeping Donna as they all watched the purple kunoichi starting to change slowly. Her ninja outfit turned from purple into black, her normal skin became dark purple, and several black indigenous marks appeared on her face, arms and legs.

"She's changing. Donna's corrupting!" Coral panicked.

"Looks like we have no other choice." San said to her twin sister.

Mūn nodded at her twin and the two gazed down at the spellbook as they found a spell that not only free their cousins but the spirit as well.

"Wait, you can't!" Coral shouted.

Despite their mother's protests, San and Mūn cast a spell to free their family and their enemy.

"Furī Auto Yume!" San and Mūn casted.

At their words, a golden and black mist flowed out of the book and swirled their way into each girl's minds, causing them to wake up immediately. Donna's transformation had quickly disappeared, turning her back to normal.

"You're alright!" Casey smiled.

Casey quickly kissed Donna on the cheek, causing the purple kunoichi to let out bashful giggles while blushing softly. But Coral had interrupted the moment.

"But now Baku is free! Free to destroy us all!" Coral shouted. "Get ready!"

Suddenly, a black shadow swirled its way out of the dream world as Baku was rejoiced that he's free to enter the real world, but then he noticed something's not right with him.

"Wait a second." Baku said. He then realize that he's a giant monster spirit in the dream world, but now he's in a size of a tiny plush animal in the real world. "Aw, dang."

"Huh?!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie said in deep confusion.

"This is it? This is what my sister have been sealing from many years ago?" Coral glared.

"Well, I think he's cute." San gushed, staring at the spirit's doll-like size.

"If I were you, I'd be..." Mūn said to Baku.

"Leaving. My thoughts exactly." Baku snarled.

"Well, that and San will squeeze you out like a pulp." Mūn added, pointing her thumb at her twin sisters, whose eyes sparkled in excitement at Baku.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Baku said, getting scared of San for a second. "Scary girl."

Baku waved his tiny arm to release a black smoke around him and teleported himself out of the farmhouse.

Lee sat next to Ella on the floor behind the couch that Leo and Raph were sitting on.

"You know, after everything that happened to us, my leg is finally getting better." Lee said to Ella.

"See! I told you some rest would help you out." Ella smiled.

Donna sat next to April as she still felt happy about Casey kissing her on the cheek for her awake.

"Wait a second. Did Casey kiss me a while back?" Donna asked with a smile.

"Dream on, Donna." April giggled. "Dream on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. School is bringing down again. I'm still working on it the next chapter and will update soon. Enjoy!<strong>


	6. Race with the Moonbike!

**Title: Race with the Moonbike!  
><strong>

**Summary: Donatella found an amazing superbike and upgrade it into a maximum hot vehicle when a mutant car endangers her and the ones she cares about. But the only thing she didn't realize was the superbike itself is a mutant.  
><strong>

**Characters: Moonracer (a mutant purple superbike entity)**

* * *

><p>In a cloudy afternoon, Casey was driving coolly in the truck with April in the passenger seat, and Donnie and Donna are behind them as they drove back to the farmhouse after grocery shopping. Despite being surrounded by groceries, Donna was completely relaxed, but Donnie wasn't relaxing at one bit.<p>

"Ahem! So why am I always stuck in the back with the groceries?" Donnie complained.

Donna rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing that Casey and Donnie are gonna argue again.

"Somebody has to make sure the eggs don't break, dude." Casey replied.

"We don't even buy eggs! We have chickens!" Donnie snapped, suspecting Casey of having ulterior motives on April. "I know what you're up to, Jones! You always get to drive! I wonder why."

"Well, maybe because a giant turtle driving a hippie bus seems a little suspicious!" Casey remarked.

"All right, guys!" April shouted. "I'd just like to have one peaceful trip to the store where the two of you aren't at each other's throats." She looked back to see Donna still relaxing. "At least, someone doesn't seem to complain about the trip."

"Thank you, April." Donna grinned.

Donnie and Casey looked at Donna for a minute and stopped talking to please April for having peace and quiet, but that peace was interrupted when a purple muscle car pulled onto the road and begins to edge them off the road. But Casey wasn't gonna let it slide and drove against the purple car off the road. Unfortunately, the purple muscle car pulled a maneuver that sends the car that Casey drove spinning out of control and finally slammed into a tree.

"Everyone okay?" April asked.

"I'm good." Donna replied, rising her thumbs up in the air as she was lying on the bags of groceries.

"Nobody forces Casey Jones off the road, huh?" Donnie remarked sarcastically to Casey with a glare.

But Casey didn't snap and slammed angrily on the steering wheel in temper repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters were sitting on the couch and watched another episode of Crognarrd the Barbarian at the farmhouse. But the show got interrupted by the local news on TV.<p>

"Breaking news! A word of warning for those planning on driving tonight Stay home!" The reporter stated. "Reports are coming in of a mysterious driver running people off the road."

Donnie, Donna, Casey and April returned back with groceries just in time to watch the news on TV about the same purple muscle car they've encounter.

"It was him! That's the maniac who nearly trashed us!" Casey exclaimed, pointing his finger at the TV screen.

"You ran into that nut?!" Raph and Ella exclaimed.

"More like he ran into us! Over and over." Casey replied. "We gotta get back out there and teach that guy a lesson!"

"Casey, it's not worth it." April said.

"April's right, Casey." Donna agreed. "Just be glad we're all okay."

"Yeah, we're mostly okay. I got shell-lash trying to save all the food." Donnie complained.

Then, April began to massage Donnie's neck to soothe the pain. Donna could tell that the purple masked ninja turtle immediately took advantage of and watched Casey throwing another tantrum from the corner of her eye. Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance and left the house.

* * *

><p>Outside, Donna was walking down to the forest for some fresh air. She can't stand the tense rivalry between Donnie and Casey all because of their feelings for April. She does feel bad for April because of it, but she's somewhat jealous of the fact that Casey has romantic feelings for her best friend, wishing and hoping it'll be for herself. But her sudden thoughts were interrupted when saw the most awesome vehicle she has ever seen.<p>

Donna saw a purple open class superbike lying against the tree, but when she ran over to check it out, it was dented and broken. So, it's up to Donna to give this bike an upgrade and she knows just the upgrade to do it.

Donna walked back into the barn just in time to see Casey continuing to work on the old truck with Donnie's assistance. But, of course, they're insulting each other again.

"Hey, Don, may I borrow your tools?" Donna asked, interrupting the argument.

"Sure, why?" Donnie said.

"Because I'm upgrading this superbike." Donna replied.

The word "superbike" caught Donnie and Casey's attention. They turned around to see the purple superbike next to Donna. It was the most awesome vehicle they've ever seen.

"How...when...where...?" Casey stuttered.

"I've found it lying against the tree, so I want to hook it up." Donna explained, pushing the superbike into the barn and places it against the wall. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to upgrade this baby up."

After a few minutes of tuning up the purple superbike, Donna decided to take it out for a test drive and wants to hunt down that crazy, maniac driver for Casey.

_Let's take you out for a test drive!_ Donna thought, staring at the upgraded superbike.

* * *

><p>Outside, Donna was preparing to ride the superbike as Ella, Ellie, and April were outside waiting for her to get ready. April and Ellie were impressed of the vehicle, but Ella was only amazed of the upgrades that her intelligent sister had provided to the bike. Donna started the engine for it to rev up and places her feet on the pedals.<p>

"You girls ready for some speed?" Donna called out.

"We're ready!" Ella cried.

"On my mark!" April shouted, holding the stopwatch and turned to Ellie with a smile. "Get set..."

"Go!" Ellie yelled.

At the signal, Donna revved the superbike and drove past the girls just in time for April to stop the stopwatch at the right time as she sped past the girls in extreme speed.

"Donna's superbike is light-speed, yo!" Ellie beamed.

"Great timing!" April exclaimed, gazing at the stopwatch. "Outstanding!"

"She actually pulled it off." Ella smiled. "I'm almost impressed."

"She's not stopping, is she?" April asked.

"Doesn't look that way." Ella replied, not seeing Donna turning back around.

"Let's go get her." April said.

Donna sped her superbike through the road with amazing acceleration, but she felt very disappointed when there's no sign of that purple muscle car anywhere. In few seconds later, the car finally drove next to Donna as if it wants to challenge her. Donna sneered as she was prepared to take that challenge. But her eyes widened wide in shock when she looked closely inside the car from the front window.

"You're a mutant?!" Donna gasped sharply.

"And you were with that kid that tried to stop me last night!" The purple muscle car spoke. "Nice bike! But do you ready think that's gonna beat me?"

"Let's find out!" Donna smirked.

That's when the purple superbike did something that the purple mystic kunoichi was totally unaware of.

A black sinisterly mist flowed out of the bike engine and swirled itself around Donna from top to bottom, changing herself into a whole new look. Her brownish green eyes turned into blazing purple and her outfit changed from her purple T-shirt and brownish green sweat pants to a black skintight sleeveless leotard, a pair of black cropped gloves, and black boots.

Donna used the superbike to clash against the mutant car and gave it a sly look on her face.

"Listen up, freak show!" Donna spat. Her nerdy voice started to change into a rough, sassy tone. "The name's Moonracer. If _you_ wanna race, then it's a race _you_ get!"

"Bring it on, doll!" The mutant car cried.

The mutant car and the newly Moonracer Donna raced each other on the road. The mutant car found Moonracer very cool and impressive, but it crashed itself into his racing opponent and drove off with insane sinisterly laugh. Moonracer Donna quickly lost control of herself and halt herself before falling of the cliff. Moonracer hissed at the purple muscle mutant car and immediately release herself out of Donna's will, restoring her clothes and mind when the party wagon arrived at her direction.

"Donna, you okay?" April asked, running out of the vehicle with Ella and Ellie.

"Dude! What happened to your sweet bike?" Ellie asked, looking at her older sister's superbike.

"Long story, but that car before is actually a road-mutant!" Donna exclaimed.

"Whoa! A _mutant_?!" Ella cried in shock.

"And _you_ went after that thing?" April added worryingly.

"At first, but then I felt as if someone or something will taking control of my mind and will." Donna replied, gazing at her purple superbike. "Like I was a whole different person."

"Come on." Ella said, carrying the superbike with her superhuman strength. "Let's get this bike back to the house."

* * *

><p>When the girls returned back to the O'Neil farmhouse, Donna carried the superbike into the barn for some repairs as she wasn't paying attention to Donnie and Casey right now. She was so furious about losing to the mutant car earlier, but that didn't matter to her now. Behind her, Donnie and Casey both slowly took their step to comfort Donna.<p>

"Donna, are you okay?" Casey spoke slowly.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, looking at the scrap superbike.

"Mutant car 1, Me 0." Donna responded, her voice becoming a little angry. "Someone's gotta bring that mutant down! But don't worry. Me and the girls have been making our own plan to bring that freak down."

"Listen, Donna." Donnie said. "Casey and I had finished upgrading our sweet side. We want to upgrade your superbike as well. If you're okay with that."

"I don't know." Donna sighed, still not facing her friends.

"Come on, Donna." Casey pleaded. "We need to team up on this. Plus, your awesome scientific genius will improve your superbike all the way to the maximum."

Donna turned around and raised her right eyebrow slowly, watching Donnie and Casey giving her puppy-dog eyes. But the decision has been made.

"All right." Donna agreed. "What do you guys have in mind?"

Donnie and Casey exchanged smirks with sideway glances.

* * *

><p>After few hours goes by, the sun went down and the full moon shone on the dark night on the road, where everyone were standing on. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and April stared at the new hot rod is outfitted with Kraang tech and the chicken's intelligence as a navigational system with the ability to lay radioactive mutagen eggs. That's when April noticed that someone is missing.<p>

"Um, where's Donna?" April asked.

"Thanks for mentioning that, I give you...The mystic racer!" Donnie announced.

Suddenly, the purple shiny superbike jumped out of the trees and drove its way down to the road with Donna as its racer. This time, Donna was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a lavender "D" graphic on the front.

"Whoa." Lee, Ella, Ellie, and April gasped in amazement.

"You really think this bike is gonna stop that maniac?" Lee asked doubtfully.

"No worry, Lee." Donna reassured. "With this bike upgraded, I can't lose." She smiled to Donnie and Casey. "Now, let's get this started."

Nodding their heads, Donnie and Casey have a plan to hunt down the mutant driver with the newly outfitted hot rod and superbike while the others followed after them in the party wagon.

As Casey drove the hot rod out on the road, he and his friends found themselves in the way of the mutant driver known as Speed Demon. During the few maneuvers between Casey and Speed Demon, Donna jumped off her superbike and immediately assist Donnie pulling the mutant driver out of the car. But only the driver has returned to been restore back into a normal human, who quickly left after seeing Donnie and Donna. The purple masked ninja turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi were deeply confused onto what happened.

"Well, if he's not the mutant, that must mean the..." Donnie said.

"Oh, no." Donna said in realization.

That's when Donnie and Donna both realized that it was the car that was mutated, not the human. But it was too late for them to react. Speed Demon showed itself behind Donnie and pulled inside itself, turning him into a frightening and crazy mutant driver in his possession. Donna gasped in horror and backed away from the mutant car before she can tell the others, but unfortunately the purple superbike blocked her path and fused her into itself, turning Donna into a sassy and fierce mutant driver in her possession.

"More mutant power! That's what I'm talking about!" Speed Demon hollered, facing to Moonracer. "Ya like that, baby?"

"Yeah! It's all me, baby!" Moonracer agreed.

Casey immediately drove forward and heard the shrieking laughter coming from Speed Demon and Moonracer, but he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Donnie?! Donna?!" Casey cried in shock.

"Yeah, baby!" Speed Demon and Moonracer shouted.

Casey saw the result of Donnie and Donna getting possessed by two mutant vehicles and chases after the vehicles and tries to fight them, but it only results in both evil mutant vehicles hit Casey on the side rail.

"Let my friends go, freaks! Or I'll take us both down!" Casey cried threateningly.

"Never gonna happen, Casey Jones!" Speed Demon shouted. "Donatello belongs to Speed Demon now, baby!"

"And besides, Donatella's powers and her will forever belong to Moonracer now, sweetheart!" Moonracer snapped. Then, she has an idea to offer Casey a challenge. "Hey, how about we race for it? You win, you get your friends back."

"But if we win, we get your super hot rod and all that sa-weet technology!" Speed Demon added.

"Fair enough." Casey agreed with a shrug.

"And I get you, Casey Jones the only driver worthy of my competition." Speed Demon added sinisterly.

"It's a deal!" Casey spat.

"First one to dead man's curve wins!" Speed Demon and Moonracer hollered.

As the race is on between Speed Demon and Moonracer VS Casey, the three Turtles, the three Lotus Sisters, and April followed the race from behind to watch the whole thing as they knew exactly what they can do. On the road, Casey and Speed Demon are fairly evenly matched, but Casey uses the clever tricks Donnie and Donna put on the hot rod to confuse the mutant vehicles.

"See ya at the finish line, Casey Jones!" Speed Demon and Moonracer cackled evilly.

"I don't care about winning the race! I just want my friends back!" Casey shouted.

Having an idea, Casey puts the car on auto pilot, leaving the chicken in charge and jumped out of the vehicle to fight the giant demonic looking Donnie and the slender cyborg looking Donna. At last, Casey was able to pull Donnie and Donna free out of the mutant vehicles, returning his friends back to normal.

"Donnie! Donna! You guys all right?" Casey asked, running quickly to his friends.

"Yeah, I think so." Donnie replied.

"I'm good." Donna said, getting up from the ground.

Speed Demon and Moonracer took control of themselves and drove forward to their three enemies, attempting to swallow Casey for the race. But Donnie and Donna took them on. Donnie puts his bo staff in the mutant car's mouth and Donna fired a barrage of tiny metal spikes over the mutant superbike. Those attacks slows them immediately, but unfortunately, Speed Demon breaks the staff and Moonracer didn't felt any pain with the metal spikes all over it. The mutant vehicles continues to drive forward and attempted to swallow both Donnie, Donna, and Casey until the party wagon appeared right on time and slammed into the vehicles, sending them flying off the cliff.

"We'll Be Back!" Speed Demon and Moonracer screamed.

Then, both Speed Demon and Moonracer exploded and crashed down to the ground.

* * *

><p>After Speed Demon and Moonracer's defeat, Donnie and his friends Donna and Casey congratulated each other for actually working together as a team to stop those mutant vehicles.<p>

"I'm so glad you three are okay!" April said, feeling thrilled for her friends' safety. She gazed directly to Donnie and Casey. "And I'm so glad you're actually getting along!"

"Thanks, red." Casey smiled with a wink.

That's when both Donnie and Casey started to praise each other obnoxiously on the fight with Speed Demon and Moonracer, causing Donna to roll her eyes and walked next to April as she notices that her friend's joy has been short-lived.

"Guess they're becoming besties in a whole weird level." Donna smirked.

"I thought I was glad they're getting along." April said, becoming unpleased for a minute.

"I know how you feel, April." Raph said, walking next to April

"You and me both." Ella agreed gloomily as she walked next to Donna.

Raph, Ella, April, and Donna stared at Donnie and Casey rather dejectedly as the whole new bromance has been born between the nerd and the rebel.

**Sorry that I took so long. School is bumping me down again. So here's the chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
